1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a HIGH DEFINITION MULTIMEDIA INTERFRACE (HDMI) connector. Specifically, the present invention relates to a small HDMI connector used in digital televisions, DVD players, deck-top boxes or video signal converters and other digital Audio/Video (AV) products.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Nowadays, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have become the output device of choice for use in AV products. The increasing role of LCDs in AV products such as PC monitors and TV displays, etc. has created a need for connectors capable of transmitting digital signals between the former and the latter. The enhanced HDMI device of the present invention is a connector capable of transmitting digital signals between AV products, such as PC monitors and TV displays, and LCDs.
A HDMI device is a transmission interface utilized for transmitting high definition multimedia digital signals, including high fidelity images and multi-channel audio signals. The earlier HMDIs were disclosed by AV manufacturers, such as HITACHI, Panasonic, Philips, Sony, Silicon Image, Thomson and Toshiba. These manufacturers established the use of HDMIs based on the standard specification of Digital Visual Interface (DVI) technology, which protects against signal detection and privacy by encoding signals at the transmitting end and decoding signals at the receiving end. Although the DVI technology improved the resolution and quality of pictures on LCD screens and protected against detection and piracy, however, it lacked the ability to transmit digital audio signal and thus required users to incorporate an additional line or use traditional AV terminal for signal transmission. Having an additional line to compensate for lack of signal transmission capabilities is not only of compatibility concerns when used with personal computers but is chaotic when used with family theater electronics, whose usage have greatly increased among consumers. Additional lines connected to family theater electronics substantially increase the number of installation components and further increase the prices of these products. Furthermore, using DVI technology with smaller electronic devices such as digital video cameras would be cumbersome.
The HDMI connector of this invention is not only in compliance with the standard specification of the aforementioned generic DVI technology, but its design is capable of both transmitting digital signal transmission and transmitting uncompressed signal data. Furthermore, the present HDMI design enhances compatibility with various video specification formats, and when used with various AV consumer products provides video signals of both high quality and high fidelity. In addition, this device is smaller as compared with prior art connectors, this device uses less cable or connection for transmitting uncompressed data and this device is capable of protecting against signal detection and piracy by encoding signals at the transmitting end and decoding signals at the receiving end. Furthermore, this device provides two-way communication for digital appliances, such as TV, DVD player, deck top box (signal converter) and small connectors of other digital AV products and this device can be conveniently installed inside different AV products, thus reducing the interface connector volume significantly.
Based on the aforementioned paragraphs above, the HDMI connector of the present invention will no doubt become a mainstream connector of the AV industry. We expect this connector to become the first connector based on AV standard specification technology, which will be supported by both software suppliers and system providers of consumer electronics.